Beyblade World Championships: A New Era
by turtleswift11
Summary: The Beyblade World Championships has begun! Follow our heros in this very random and stupid plot to win the World Championships! Who is Artemis, really? Where did Gingka go? Who exactly are Team Legend? R&R!
1. The Start

**Hellooooo random person who is reading this terrible story, I am turtleswift11 but just call me turtle. I am a terrible writer as you can tell. Now, for the disclaimer! Ryuga, if you please.**

**Ryuga: No**

**Me: Yes**

**Ryuga:No**

**Me: -glares-**

**Ryuga: Fine... Turtle does not own Beyblade or a turtle which is sad because Turtle hearts turtles.**

**Me: Behave or turn into a pile of glitter.**

**Ryuga Fine.**

* * *

"Yes! Today is the day Ifraid, they will choose the world championship teams! _I can't be late or Shinobu or Ren will kill me!"_ Zero Kurogane raced down the stairs fired up and ready to go. He ran towards the Zero-g bey stadium where the WBBA would choose the participants in the year's world championships would begin. When Zero rushed into the stadium, plenty of people were already there. As people saw him, they rushed out. Now there were only two handfuls of bladders, including Ren, Shinobu, Kite and his brother Eight. Plus some other strong looking people including a blue-haired girl. The girl saw him looking and ran up to him". " So you are Zero Kurogane then. Hmnn. My name is Artemis." " No last name? Really? " " Yes, now are we going to battle or not?" " Erm, yes of course" Zero felt awkward. _Very_ awkward. After all she reminded him of someone he just didn't know who_. Ah, I need to battle now. _" 3,2,1 let it rip!" Both beys clashed and mini explosions filled the arena. Many spectators crowded around the arena, watching the battle. " Silver, end this now! Hunter form! Shining Steel Arrow!" Zero watched helplessly as a Bey Sprit rise out of 'Silver" and take the shape of a human girl with bright silver wings. The 'girl' got a bow and shot five arrows causing him a stadium out. Zero felt more than shocked. I mean, he just got beat up by a girl! Zero ran up and picked up Ifraid. " Well, good game," Zero looked behind him and saw Artemis." You know, you are in the team already 'cause you won NeoBattle Bladers. Well, battle you later!" and the girl ran off. Zero was happy, sad and angry all at once. Happy because he is in the Japan Team, sad because he lost and angry because he just missed a My Little Pony marathon. Zero ran back home trying to see if he could catch the last episode.

* * *

**Me: Was that bad? I hope not. But if it was i'm not that sad because i'm a terrible writer **

**Ryuga: That is correct**

**Me: Shut up or else **

**Ryuga: or wha- explodes into glitter-**

**Me: That. Now i might revive him if i can get 5 stinking likes. I highly doubt that but still, just trying!**

**Now, i need OCs to fill in the other teams . There will be:**

**Africa**

**China**

**England**

**America**

**I might take more countries but can't think of any so tell me if you want a certain one. OC form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Team:**

**Bey:**

**Special moves :**

**Personality:**

**Clothing:**

**Byez! **


	2. Filler Chapter AN

**Me: Hey peoples! Turtle here and someone reads this! Yay! Happy New Years! Whee! -Throws glitter around from floor-**

**Artemis: 0.0**

**Me: What?**

**Artemis: Ryuga= glitter on floor. 0.0**

**Me: Umm, awkward...**

**Artemis: Turtle does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. If she did then everyone would be a pile of glitter.**

* * *

Zero Kurogane watched as the Bey DJ announced the Japan Representatives. _"__Happy Thanksgiving! Anyways the winners were Artemis- Umm whatever her last name was , Shinobu and Kite. Congrats!" _" Umm, excuse me but I don't want to be in the Japan Team...Okay?" Everyone turned around and looked at Artemis. " What?" _"Okay then, the Japan Team is Zero, Shinobu, Kite and Ren! Gratz! (Again)."_ " Yay!"_" One more thing, you must choose a nickname and costume to go with it." _" WHAT!"

* * *

**Me: Line break!**

* * *

Zero, Ren, Shinobu and Kite sat down in Zero's bedroom. "So, what will be the team name?" " Team Pony? " "No, shut up.""How about Team Flaming Hope? " " That will work." "Costume?" "Ponies?"" How about this?" "Sure!"

* * *

**Me: Another line break!**

**Arty: The line isn't broken -_-**

* * *

Zero, Ren , Shinobu and Kite looked at their outfits. "Reminds me of that Gw2 game I guess."

**(A/N: Search up Gw2 Vigil Armor. Looks kinda like that.)**

Everyone looked up to see Madoka looking at the costumes.

" That's honestly the most un-insane costume so far. Anyways I came to tell you that your flight is tomorrow at 2:30 o'clock so pack now. Bye!"

"The most un-insane?" asked Zero " I shudder to think of the other ones."

* * *

**Me: You should Zero 'cause people are gonna choose the name and costume of the other teams.**

**Choose the country , Team name, then describe the costume or just name the fan art or do the same thing i did . Also, sorry i didn't write too much of the actual story I was honestly making a Authors note but ended up writing a bit.**

**Anyways, here are the teams so far:**

**China**

**Leader: Jia-Li Shi**

**Bey:Fang Baihu**

**Rep 1:Sulli Shion (Sry but decided not to add any teams =p)**

**Bey:Amazonian Alicorn**

**Rep 2:Viktor Tan (Look up)**

**Bey:Adamantine Aquarius**

**Sub:**

**Bey:**

**England**

**Leader: Destiny Heart**

**Bey: Tune Virgo**

**Rep 1:Angela Toliver**

**Bey:Diamond Andromeda**

**Rep 2: Grace Styles**

**Bey: Evil Virgo**

**Sub:**

**Bey:**

**America**

**Leader: Trent Wells**

**Bey: Thunder Orion**

**Africa**

**Leader:Rizalyn Dimaguiba**

**Bey:Haunting Echo**

**Well, thats it! Remember the team name,costume and fill out more OCs Bye!**


End file.
